


My Lady of the North

by GoodQueen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQueen/pseuds/GoodQueen
Summary: The superstition that the characters talk about is associated with numerous misfortunes that have accompanied the staging of "Scottish Play" for centuries and can be countered by not writing and pronouncing the name of Macbeth, his wife or title in any context, within the theater, until the play hits the posters . Some believe that Shakespeare used real spells in the text, and those, spoken on the stage, regain power and harm actors and staff. Skeptics say that misfortunes are most often caused by specific art requirements such as the use of replicas of weapons, fire and similar solutions.I named "Macbeth" "Play from the North" and "King from the North" in my fic because personally I do not like mix Westeros geography with the real one - whatever means "real" ;) - and I wanted to make distinction between nickname and the title "King in the North".
Relationships: Arthur (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)/Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Wonderful Young Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameBaggio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/gifts).



> For eamesandbellamyaremyheaven (from Tumbrl) and MadameBaggio - they somehow made me do this.

\- Jaime, this is a terrible idea.

\- Brienne, honey, if I had another choice ... damn! - one of the main actors and co-owner of the "Golden Lion Theater" grabbed bills sliding off the desk.

\- Think about the consequences!

\- Which ones? This is not the Middle Ages, no one is going to drag a girl’s name through muck and mire if a said girl is a little flirt with her colleague-actor.

\- I wish it was that easy. - Brienne sighed. - How would you feel like I was flirting with Tormund?

\- This is different. We're married and Sansa doesn't have a boyfriend.

\- Just listen to yourself!

\- Was I supposed to keep Harding - talent lessness here? He would not have finished school if not for his parents' subsidies ... It's a little different than it was in my day…

\- Jaime, don't grumble. Not everyone has the talent to be admitted to the Westeros National Theater School before twenty and almost without preparation ... Remind me how many singing lessons you took? Two?

\- Three and I practiced songs for a week, but that's not the point! This fool would not give Sansa a break and I was going to ask him to leave anyway!

\- I understand, but that does not change the fact that the sponsor withdrew, and we were in the process of staging Macbeth without Macbeth!

\- Damn it, Brienne, how many times should I repeat ...

\- Yes, yes, we say "a play from the North"! Next time you’ll say that it's my fault that the sponsor ...

\- Brienne.

\- No.

\- Brienne, you go around the theater TWO TIMES and spit over your left shoulder.

\- Gods’ damn!

*

Red-haired beauty with a file under her arm stood in the ajar door.

\- Good morning, Jaime. Did Brienne forget again that the title of play from the North shouldn’t be mentioned?

\- Sansa, you're finally here! Good morning, my well-raised debutante. Yes, she forgot again.

Sansa glanced at the desk clutter and, after a moment's hesitation, she put the file on the floor.

\- I’m not such a rookie. - She sniffed but smiled at once. - This play will cost you a divorce if you make her walk around the theater again. I have never met such a superstitious theatre manager in my life.

\- The manger is Tyrion, I am merely a co-owner, director of play and actor.

\- Just! You and your modesty ... And we have Play from the North without the King from the North. - she saddened. - Jaime I ... I know ...

He raised his hand.

\- Sansa. We have already talked about it. However, I have an idea on how to avoid trouble and DO NOT APOLOGIZE Harry.

\- Really? I will do anything to help you, just say the word.

Brienne will make me sleep on the doormat, he thought. He pulled a teenager newspaper out of the pile of bills. On the first page was a picture of a handsome blond man with a characteristic beard sitting at the old-fashioned bar. He was wearing jeans, a fur-lined jacket, heavy boots, and a white t-shirt featuring a sculpted chest.

\- What do you think about Arthur Pendragon?

Sansa blushed. It's hard to talk about the sexy celebrity crush with your own boss. I would like to be older and stop dreaming about a boyfriend on a motorcycle, she thought. If only age could change something ...

\- He is handsome.

\- And?

\- And it plays well enough.

\- AAAnnnd?

\- And I don't know what has to do with North art and us? - she turned it back on him.

\- If all goes well, he will be our new Macbeth!

\- Eh ... you know ... - somehow did not share the enthusiasm of her boss.

\- Stannis says he's quite a talented young man and you just said you would do anything ...

\- Uncle Stannis says so about anyone who can wave the sword twice and does not sweat at the sight of the camera. - It was an exaggeration, but Sansa was beginning to be afraid. Regular quarrels with the pedantic Stannis and improvising Jaime become legendary in the "Golden Lion Theater". If both of them wanted something from her ...

\- Well, our production requires physical possibilities. - He gave her the face of the incarnation of innocence.

\- Jaime, don't try that look at me, I know you're an actor. In addition to muscles, the main role requires a little talent! I like him a lot, but I really don't know if he can handle it. The press is already telling you that you should cast me as Julia, not Lady M.

Gotcha! Thought Jaime

\- Meet him.

\- I?! But I ... I can't ... How would I? ...

\- Oh, Sansa? I'm glad you're here.

\- Good morning, uncle. She kissed his cheek. - What idea is this to make an appointment with Artur Pendragon? - She crossed the arms immediately.

\- We talked a long time with Jaime who should we choose to replace Harry. Robert took me to some producers meeting, you know how I hate such meetings, but I thought that after all maybe I will find a sponsor, or at least gather contacts for Jaime and Tyrion. - Stannis had a strong character and rarely tolerated the weaknesses of his colleagues, but he was completely devoted to ventures that he considered joint - and one of these was the "Golden Lion Theater".

\- And you found Pendragon. - she rolled her eyes.

\- And I found Pendragon. Imagine that he would like to play in the theater! For half an hour he’d described me how many scenes he would like to improve in this film, what was his name? ...

\- "Sword in stone".

\- Yes, and what does he miss this series about motorcyclists ... What are you laughing at?

\- About a motorcycle gang, uncle.

\- Yeah. Just a wonderful young man.

\- And punctual.

\- And punctual. How do you know?

\- Female intuition, uncle, i.e. intelligence combined with life experience. He probably positively surprised you when coming before everyone and you’ve started talking right after uncle Robert started tasting drinks with the host?

\- Well ... yes.

\- And there is a strong possibility that he hasn’t got a girlfriend?

\- Ah, I accidentally asked if he had any private plans that ...

Sansa smiled. Dear Uncle Stannis, his remorse over Joff and the subtle approach. She raised her hands up.

\- Well, I'll meet him! But not alone!

\- Of course, honey! Do you have any plans for tomorrow evening? I'd make an appointment with him today, but you girls probably need time to prepare before dinner and ...

\- BEFORE WHAT?!

\- Of course there will be his agent and we all, it's nothing obliging.

\- Tell me you didn't call my mom.

\- I thought it appropriate to inform her that I am planning a meeting where you and the young man unknown to her will both join.

Sansa looked at Jaime, who was almost wiping tears of joy and the breathless, speechless Brienne, who had just returned after removing the curse.

\- Now you understand why I wanted to live anywhere, but not in the North and Storms End, although I love my family and my foster uncles very much? Does my lady mother knows, that he really rides a motorbike?

\- She said, that until he make visible tattoo, everything should be all right.

\- I can’ believe that!


	2. Not the Same Flea Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the "Golden Lion Theatre"!
> 
> Meet the crew:  
> https://goodqueenkaro.tumblr.com/post/615305163610243072/interlude-before-next-chapter-of-my-lady-of-the
> 
> I know - THEY WILL MEET EACH OTHER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ;)
> 
> For now check the wonderful moodboard made by eamesandbellamyaremyheaven:  
> https://goodqueenkaro.tumblr.com/post/615284887644241920/eamesandbellamyaremyheaven-sansa-stark-x-arthur

Jeyne Westerling, Sansa's sister-in-law, introduced Brienne Tarth to Jaime shortly after the Lannister brothers bought the building, and Sansa, just after parting with Joff Baratheon, joined the troupe. They were preparing themselves for the staging of "Titus Andonicus". Tyrion had a passion for "bloody" plays, and Jaime did not shun "toys" for big boys, so it quickly became clear that there should be at least one person responsible for security in "Golden Lion". Jeyne asked Catelyn Stark who could have helped and "The Mother of Starks," as the press nicknamed Cat, recommended consultant of two movies in which Robb played.

The brothers helped to renovate the building for reasons of economy and Jaime seriously damaged his wrist. Jaime suffered this accident in the middle of a divorce case, and the stress made him unbearable for physiotherapists and troupe. Brienne, at first extremely resistant to both Jaime’s malice and personal charm, seemingly not-handsome, set the star straight and allowed everyone to work normally.

Brienne loved dancing. During her childhood, she even attended ballet school, but due to her strong figure, too different from the filigree shapes of ballerinas, she took up mainly modern dance, choreography, stage movement and even fencing, she also had her own small stunt company - her people now they were extras in silent scenes depicting the fight against the treacherous tan of Cawdor.

When the crew voted the "play from the North", Brienne set a condition that Stannis endorsed: the next would be a comedy and instead of getting slaughtered on stage, everyone would dance. Meanwhile, she tormented a band of talented, sweaty butts. Sansa, while waiting for her turn, flipped the script and was casting glances at the fighting men.

\- For the sake of Warrior, Bronn, not so hard, you'll hurt a boy and destroy a prop! And you, Allard, steam faster and watch over the foot-work, the stage under the open sky will be wet and you will land on your ass in the mud! – she’s observed the sequence of movements for a moment. - Jojen, now!

A young man with features reminiscent of an elf emitted a possessed scream of triumph, the others joined him, raising their weapons.

\- Well! Stannis ... I think I’m gonna give you numbers, pure luck that the elder is not present ... Jaime!

\- Aye, Ser Brienne!

\- Prankster ... - she looked at the dagger whose blade could hide in its hilt. - PUT THAT DOWN because if it gets stuck it will cause trouble even without this curse of yours... Property, where are the rubber daggers?! Sansa, will you wait a little bit more? We will do one replay.

Jaime put his arms around Brienne and murmured, hiding his face in her hair.

\- I love how you’re bossy, it's so sexy ...

\- Get a room ... - Sansa laughed.

\- And you get a boyfriend! - Jaime was not in debt. - Who could’ve said that I had sex more often than my 20-year-old mentee, huh?

\- Jaime, let go. One day she will hear such a joke of one of her brothers and not enough that you will be left without M ... - she broke off. - ... without M, it's without Lady M.

\- I'm most afraid of Rickon. - he mocked. – Bran's too smart for brawls, as for Robb and Jon I will bribe them with some roles, they'll be on my side.

\- You'd better think of bribing Sansa to make her want to play with Arthur.

\- You don't have to convince her, see how she blushed, hm? - He finally released Brienne and went off to find a sword, roaring “A Cup of Mead”. Of course, Bronn immediately joined the singing.

\- He is unruly and unpredictable. – Brienne sighed. – If he were a fairy-tale knight, he would probably take on the dragon alone.

\- But he’s also cute and we love him for it.

\- I wonder what Arthur is like?

\- Well, we'll find out today.

\- Oh, Sansa ... I'm so stupid, I'm sorry, but I'll have to dump you guys themselves ... my father is coming today, and he won't have much time, we have to do some things just today, after lunch I'm going to pick him up from the harbor ... Will you manage alone?

\- Yes of course. - she said with a smile, though she felt a slight tightness in her stomach. - I'll be nearby. She showed a large box that someone would always sit on with a rolled-up script in hand. – I just hope they won't start singing "Cup of mead" with uncle Stannis.

\- Think what will happen when they get together all five, with Robert and your father

\- And with Robb, Boltons and Theon ... I'm afraid of having fun after the premiere!

They laughed.

Over the past year, Brienne and Jaime's quarrels turned into intimacy, then friendship, and finally on the last Valentine's Day, Jaime announced that the team could stop making bets that he knew about from the beginning, because this time he didn't spend the night in his apartment, but in Brienne’s “garçonnière”. The embarrassed woman did not show up the next day at work, and for the next week she avoided Tormund, who was infatuated with her. Tormund somehow consoled himself, and after a while sent a reconciliation card from a lonely trip to the Northern wasteland, from the furthest post office Behind the Wall - it still hung on a commemorative plaque. Things reached a relative balance, and Sansa returned to her dreams of an amazing agreement with a man such as had arisen between Brienne and Jaime.

The premiere of "Titus Andronicus", a particularly dark and cruel piece, brought fame to the team, Brienne and young Sansa. With the consent of the Lannister brothers, Ramsay Bolton, playing Chiron and Sansa playing Lawinia took advantage of the specific experience of playing the torturer and the victim by acting for the campaign against violence organized by people of art. Unfortunately, Jaime's dream in a sense to reverse the situation and cast Ramsay as the initially scrupulous tan of Glamis and the warrior, did not come true. Bolton's other commitments stood in the way, but they promised to keep in touch. Harry was pushed by the sponsors and it didn't end well.

Sansa sensed the phone's vibrations. She answered with a smile and went out into the corridor.

\- Leg of lamb, in dark beer, honey and spices, what would you say? - Stannis asked. Sansa heard shop tunes in the background.

\- If you're planning to feed us all as like on the last Spring Equinox, I'm for it!

\- I was planning something more modest, but my favorite butcher took a fresh delivery, and there will be many of us. What about your diet?

\- I've had enough of white cheese and grapefruit for breakfast and afternoon tea for a week, and besides, lamb will be baked, right? I will eat less potatoes just in case. Shireen will be home?

\- Unfortunately no, she has some urgent school activities. When do you finish?

\- We have lunch as usual, at noon, and then I have a costume fitting. I can be at your place at two and help you with dinner.

\- I'd be obliged.

\- Then I'll come.

\- Just don't take the subway!

\- Uncle, I'm a big girl, we have 21st century, and there’s a monitoring at the stations.

\- Yes, but Tyrion could have chosen a better place for the theater than Flea Bottom. I’ll pay for a taxi.

\- Uncle, this is no longer Flea Bottom, which you went to for cheap beer with uncle Robert and dad.

\- Yes, no one sold drugs in schools than, and times for young girls are always bad.

\- Uncle, you're wonderful, but I have to go, I'll be at two, bye! - she hung up, dropped the cell phone in her bag, and ran to Brienne.


End file.
